Mistakes in the Wings of Fire Series
There are a number of mistakes within the Wings of Fire series, varying from spelling errors to plot holes. Plot and Logic Inconsistencies First Arc * In The Dragonet Prophecy, it is commented about Princess Blister, that "unlike her sisters she had no scars. She was much too clever to do any of the fighting herself." However, Princess Blaze does not have any scars either, at that time. ---- * In The Lost Heir, Tsunami thinks "on the other hand". This expression is noticeably changed to "on the other talon" in later books and is especially conspicuous because scavenger hands are referred to as paws and the word "hand" does not exist. * When Tsunami is in the underwater hatchery, she whispers to Princess Auklet's egg, even though she is underwater and talking out loud is not possible. ---- * In The Hidden Kingdom, Queen Glory and Prince Jambu go inside Blaze's hideout. No one notices that they don't have circles. One SandWing even states that they must be dragons who never left the palace, which would be an even bigger hint, because IceWings need circles if they live in or close to the palace, stated by Winter in Winter Turning. These SandWings should know by now what Circle Rankings are, considering other tribes know what they are and the fact that they live there. Blaze doesn't notice either. * In The Hidden Kingdom, Deathbringer's talons had Glory's wings pinned down. But later he removed them from her shoulders. * The phrase "on the other hand" is used instead of "on the other talon." ---- * In The Dark Secret, Morrowseer refers to the SkyWings as a handful instead of a talonful. ---- * In The Brightest Night, the SandWing guard of the Scorpion Den is first referred to as female, then male. Second Arc * In Moon Rising, Moonwatcher was able to carry Bandit, Winter's pet scavenger, in of her talons and is able to hold the entire scavenger. In Winter Turning, Bandit was noted to be a lot smaller than Winter. According to the portrait of Flower and Smolder on the back of Winter Turning books, scavengers are the same size as 4 or 5-year-old dragonets. Throughout the books, Winter is noted to be able to carry his pet in a "small cage" around. But in The Dragonet Prophecy, right after Clay escaped the mountain, he found a scavenger that he said was about as tall as a full grown dragons' head. That is not shown in the portrait of Flower and Smolder. * Winter and Icicle are standing next to four other IceWing students, even though there are only five IceWings in total attending the Jade Mountain Academy. * Moon asks who trained Darkstalker about mind reading, and he replies that his father did, even though it is shown that he did not in Darkstalker (Legends). ---- * In Winter Turning, Kinkajou says that Scarlet was "using the dreamvisitor to bother people", rather than dragons. * Moon is mentioned to have caught rabbits , but later it is mentioned that she had caught squirrels instead. ---- * In Talons Of Power, Turtle uses the word people instead of dragons when he is enchanting the stick: "He cannot hear about me in other people's minds or conversations". * When Turtle is looking for Anemone, he whispers to his enchanted coral, even though it is impossible to talk underwater. ---- * In Darkness of Dragons, the word people is twice used instead of dragons. * Qibli says they will have to "wing it", and laughs, saying that it was a dragon joke. This does not make sense because being a dragon would not be unusual or worth remarking on, for them. * Moon recognizes Turtle's stick, even though it has never been shown to her before. * Darkness of Dragons says Kinkajou practiced her lettering so she could become the first RainWing in a century to learn to write; however, Glory and Chameleon knew how to write too. * In Escaping Peril, Peril states that Winter is "an IceWing", then knows his name during their "fight" without making introductions. Third Arc * In The Lost Continent, when Swordtail offers to carry Cricket, she responds that her own two wings work just fine, even though HiveWings actually have four wings. * When Blue picks up the Book of Clearsight, he thinks that it smells like a pine forest. However, all of the forests are gone so he would not know how one would smell. * In the epilogue of The Lost Continent, Qibli says, "Oh wow," even though it is the same scene as the Darkness of Dragons epilogue and he doesn't say "Oh wow" in Darkness of Dragons. * In the first few pages of The Lost Continent, Blue states that Queen Wasp sometimes ate slices of black mamba in squid ink soup, but later Cricket states that HiveWings don't eat lizards or snakes, because they are likely related to dragons. However, a black mamba is a type of snake. Even so, Wasp may be different than other HiveWings, not caring whether or not something is related to her. * When Sundew places the bullet ants on the librarian to force Queen Wasp out of her head, it states that they bite her, but bullet ants use a stinger to inject venom, like a wasp or bee. Legends * The phrase "on the other hand" is used instead of "on the other talon." * In Darkstalker (Legends) it says that Indigo stood with one hand on her spear, even though dragons have talons, not hands. Graphic Novel * In The Dragonet Prophecy, Glory snaps her chain, but pages later Peril burns it so she can get out of the chain, even though Glory already broke it. * On page 153, there is a SkyWing with IceWing spikes on their tail. * In The Dragonet Prophecy, in the prologue, it is implied that Hvitur never went out to get a SkyWing egg. Later, Kestrel mentions Hvitur's death. *In The Dragonet Prophecy, After Clay has been frostbitten by Fjord, in pages 102-105 it does not show the frost on Clay's right wing. Character and Object Appearance Inconsistencies First Arc * In The Dragonet Prophecy, Scarlet is described as both having yellow eyes and amber colored eyes. Second Arc * Instead of pale blue, Winter's scales have been described as silvery, snow-white, and bright white throughout the books. * In Winter Turning, Pyrite's eyes are described as both dark orange and amber. ---- * In Talons of Power, Turtle's thoughts say that it was a feather that fixed Flame's scar, even though it was a flower. ---- * In Darkness of Dragons and Moon Rising, Winter is said to have pale blue eyes, even though they are dark blue. * In Darkness of Dragons, the scrolls in the NightWing library were accidentally called books once. * In Darkness of Dragons, Qibli armed himself with a dagger to fight Vulture, but it is never mentioned afterwards. Third Arc *In The Lost Continent, the book states that "a gust of wind roared over her, splattering a handful of raindrops onto her head" even though the word "handful" does not exist. *In The Lost Continent, Cricket says that "her own two wings work perfectly well." However, being a HiveWing, she has four wings. *In The Lost Continent, when Blue enters the sleeping hollow chosen for him by Admiral, it is described that he feels "a shiver across his wings" when he realizes his father's intent. However, at this point in the story, Blue has not yet undergone his Metamorphosis and therefore does not have any wings, only wingbuds. *In The Lost Continent, Blue is described as waving his "hands" at someone, even though dragons have talons, not hands. Legends * In Darkstalker (Legends), Indigo is described as both having dark purple eyes and dark blue eyes. Spelling Errors First Arc * In The Dragonet Prophecy, SeaWings are mistakenly referred to as Seawings . Second Arc * In the letter from Smolder to Vermilion in Winter Turning, Vermilion is mistakenly spelled as Vermillion. ---- * Darkness of Dragons contains a spelling error where the text refers to Queen Moorhen as "Mudhen". This was later corrected in the ebook. ---- Graphic Novel * On page 144, the word "visiting" was spelled "visting." References Category:Real Life